


Drinking Problems

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bro has a bad drinking problem, and Dave doesn't know what he can do about it. he isn't even sure if he wants to do anything about it, even after all the trouble it causes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on this site so tell me what you guys think so far!  
> i feel like i write OOC so if you guys could give me some tips and any spots you think i could fix it would be a huge help!

Chapter 1

  
Your name is Dave Strider. And your big bro has some serious problems. But that’s okay, because you still love him and he still brings you food to eat every night. Well. Most nights that is. Some nights he gets so drunk all he cares about it staying out late and having sex with girls. Sometimes guys, but normally he just brings home girls that are almost as drunk as he is. And you just sit and your room listening to your music all the way up as you try to write some raps, or surf the internet. Anything so you can’t…. hear what’s going on in your bro’s room. You’re not sure how you feel about those noises, but you almost feel sick if you can hear them. It’s an awful feeling, so much so that you won’t even leave your computer, your headphone, to go to the bathroom or get food.

  
At least tonight isn't one of those nights. It’s only six on a Friday night and you just heard your bro come in the front door. You close all the windows open on your computer and rise from your chair to go get the food you’re sure he brought home. You open the door and instantly feel a knot form in your stomach. The smell of alcohol is thick in the air and you stand confused in the doorway. Somehow it’s even stronger than normal. Maybe left over from the last few nights? But you didn't smell it when you got home. You lean out of the doorway a little, peering down the dark hallway. You can hear heavy footsteps. What the fuck? Is he really drunk again? You think. His footsteps are only this heavy when he’s drunk. You’re not even sure why either, because he’s still a fucking ninja when he’s drunk, even if his senses seem dulled.

  
You debate whether you should still go to the kitchen or if you should leave him be. Being the fearless cool dude you are you decide to go see what’s up. You try your hardest to be silent, but you trip on one of his lousy puppets in the darkness. The ground rushes up to your face all too eagerly. You manage to break your fall by flailing out your arms and letting out a girlish shriek, but somehow that wasn't enough to avoid a sting of pain as your cheek hits the floor with a smack. At least you didn't fall on your shades. You wouldn't fucking dare. Best bro gave you these.

  
You slowly start to push yourself up when you hear a loud band in the kitchen and you freeze. You’re trying to reason with yourself to just crawl back to your room and leave him alone, but somehow you’re standing up now. For some reason you take another tentative step forward. You’re standing at the end of the hall, quietly listening to the kitchen, staying out of the light. You could hear him grumbling and making a lot of noise. You slowly peered around the corner to where you could see him. He looked a total mess.

  
He snapped about to look you dead in the eyes. You let out a tiny squeak of surprise before ducking back and moving quickly to your room, the door closely loudly behind you. You gave the door a glance before moving over to your computer, sitting down in the chair. You can feel a slight shaking trying to start, but you try to fight it. You clench your hands into fists as you stare at your blank monitor. You don’t know why you feel so small all of a sudden. When he’s like this, something feels so off to you. Maybe that’s the main reason you avoid him at times like this. Or maybe it’s something else. You really just can’t tell. You just hope he doesn’t come see what’s up. You know he won’t though, so you should really calm the fuck down.

  
You quickly open up the web browser and put your headphones on and turn them up like usual and drown out the sounds of your big bro fumbling around the house. You keep wondering why he’s home though, and not out with the ladies or some shit like usual. It keeps nagging at you to the point where you find yourself wanting to venture out of your room again, but you refuse to move yourself this time.

  
You do however pause your music to listen for him. And you sit still in the silence for a solid minute without hearing anything. You let out the breath you hadn’t realized you had been holding in. he’s either gone or asleep. He could never be that quiet otherwise, having seen the state he was in. you don’t know if you should go investigate. You want to know if he left, but you don’t want to leave your room. You still have the uneasy feeling although it’s much less prominent in your mind. You kind of really want to talk to john. That should help calm your nerves. You turn your music back on and do just that.

\--TurntechGodhead (TG) began pestering EctoBiologist (EB) at 7:01 pm—

  
TG: hey john  
TG: whats up  
EB: hey dave!  
EB: nothing much  
EB: just watching some movies  
TG: nic cage right  
EB: you know me so well  
TG: what did you expect man  
EB: hahaha anyway whats up with you?  
TG: oh  
TG: yeah  
TG: can I come over tomorrow  
TG: my brothers come home drunk the last four days  
TG: so yeah  
EB: ah man! That sucks   
EB: and probably. I’ll have to ask but I’ll just say yeah  
TG: thanks man youre the best  
EB: I thought you didn’t really care what your bro did though?  
EB: not getting scared are you :P  
TG: stfu im not scared  
TG: just getting cooped up over here you know  
EB: that’s not what you just said though  
TG: shut up  
TG: I know what im talking about about  
EB: alright then  
EB: anything else?  
TG: nah  
TG: you?  
EB: uh  
EB: hahaha no not really  
TG: ?  
EB: what?  
TG: ………  
EB: WHAT!?  
TG: you sure  
EB: yeah?  
EB: why?  
TG: you just seem unsure of yourself  
TG: well bye

\--TurntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering EctoBiologist (EB) at 7:14 pm—

  
EB: dave!  
EB: wait!  
EB: ……..  
EB: never mind

\--EctoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering TurntechGodhead (TG) at 7:15 pm--

 

You sit at your computer for a minute, staring at the blank screen for a moment before pausing your sick beats. You set your head phones up and stand up, having decided to check to see if you bro was still home. You slowly crack your door open, and peer into the hall. The lights are still on. You walk over to the kitchen. Empty besides from a couple of empty beer bottles lying around. You check the living room, where the TV is on. You’re about to say it’s empty when you see bro’s hat lying on the top of the couch cushion. You’re facing the back of the couch, so you can’t tell if he’s there, so you walk slowly over. You freeze when you step on one of his puppets and its lets out a loud squeak. After nothing happens you continue moving forward, and you peer slowly over the top of the couch.

  
You see your brother lying fast asleep on the couch, drunk as hell. Well that sure answers your question. You just kind of stare at him for a minute, not sure what else to do. He’s still wearing his shades of course. Now that you think about it, you’re not really sure you’ve ever seen him without them on? Suddenly you remember that curiosity you always had as a child. You lean over the top of the couch and puff out your checks as you hold your breath and slowly reach out your hands. You’re a little too nervous. They’re just a pair of shades. You gently pinch the earpieces in your fingers, and gently began to lift them up.

  
And then everything’s flying and you let out a cry as you hit the coffee table. Your face feels lighter. You’re momentarily paralyzed in shock, not even able to look at your bro, but you’re pretty damn sure you know what just happened. You can hear him moving, that’s for sure. You slowly turn your head to look at him. It’s so bright. You feel to your face for your shades, and you can’t find them. You quickly sit up and look around and you hear your brother growl. Which is more important? Getting your shades or getting away? Of course your shades are more important. Right? You give your brother a look and he’s standing up, towering over you. You shrink back on the table, feeling how small you are compared to him. You push away from him and fall off the table and onto the floor. You’re almost flailing around as you feel around for your shades, eyes locked dead on your bro.

  
He just stared down at you in silence, holding a beer bottle in his hand. You didn't notice that before. Maybe getting away is more important. You quickly glance around you. You can’t find them. Where the fuck could they have gone? Your brother starts to move towards you and you don’t know what to do, so you just freeze. He grins a little darkly down at you. You’re just a little too terrified for such a cool kid. You know it shows on your face too. You feel so naked and vulnerable. He raises the hand with the bottle it and you bolt, hearing glass shatter just behind you. The door slams loudly behind you as you run into your room. You stand still, breathing hard as you stare back at your door. What made you think any of that was a good idea. But just how the hell are you going to get your shades back. If he finds them he’ll probably break them.

  
Your head hurts and you contemplate going back out. Maybe if you’re quiet he won’t notice you. You swallow and creep slowly to the door. You take a deep breath and calm yourself before you open the door. Gotta be cool. You’re the coolest kid to walk the damn earth and that’s a fact. No reason to be a baby about this.

  
You crack the door open and peer once more into the hallway. You tentatively take a step out. You walk slowly down the hall, being very careful to not step on anything. When you reach the living room you hold your breath and look in. bro’s gone. You let out a sigh of relief and walk in to look for your shades. You get down on the floor and look around. After a couple of minutes you were starting to get just a little bit panicked. You pull yourself back to your feel a little solemnly. Looks like maybe bro found them first. There’s no other reason they would have just vanished.

  
You turn around and they’re just lying on the floor in front of you. “The fuck” you mumbled, bending down to pick them up. Something touches your butt and you half squeal and jump up, turning around, holding your shades firmly in your hands. Your face flushes red as you take in what you’re looking at. You bro’s standing grinning down on you. And he’s fucking naked. You put one hand over your eyes, holding your shades in the other. “What the fuck bro” you say, peeking through your fingers for a second, before flushing even brighter and turning your head completely away.

  
“aw, is my lil man not liking what he sees?” he says, his words thick and lured. He smelled of alcohol so strongly your stomach was turning. “Leave me alone you sick fuck.” You growl, turning to walk back to your room. He’s behind you, grabbing your wrist and jerking you back towards him, turning you back around in the process. He pulls you up against him and you let out a light gasp as you feel the heat from his body seeping into your clothes. It must be the alcohol. At least he didn't have a boner.  
You try to pull away. “Let go of me” you growl. “Feisty” he replies with a grin. You pull yourself away with all your might and when he lets go you punch him in the chest and take off for your room. You’re honestly freaking the fuck out now so you’re stumbling all over the place as you run. You get to room as quickly as you can; having tripped several times and fallen down once, almost twice. Your door closes behind you loudly and you turn to stare it down, backing up from it. You put your shades back on and sit down on your bed, pulling your knees close to your chest. You take a deep breath; try to get the heat in your checks to go down. And even after all that, you have to fight getting a boner.

  
You don’t know how many more nights straight of your brother coming home drunk as fuck you can stand. It gets progressively worse every consecutive night. What the hell can you do about it though, besides doing what you normally do and keep to yourself, and stop leaving your room.

  
You stare straight forward trying to block everything out, to get this burning image of your brother’s body out of your head, but it just won’t go away and it’s driving you crazy. You’re fighting with yourself really. You won’t admit it with yourself. It’s not true. You’re not really thinking these things. You keep telling yourself these things, but they don’t stop you from leaning back on the bed and sliding your hand into your pants. All you can think about as you touch yourself is your brother. You never thought you’d be doing this, but here you are. Sure you’ve touched yourself before, what teenage boy doesn’t, But never to your brother. What kind of sick fuck touches himself to his brother? You keep asking yourself all these questions, telling yourself all the things that are wrong about this, but you don’t stop.

  
Not until your shaking so badly that you can’t move. Not until you want to cry over how conflicted everything inside you is; until you can’t stand how disgusted you are by yourself. You clutch your sheet tightly with both hands until your knuckles turn white. You let out a small whine as you bury your face. You let go and slowly slide your hands over the sheets, until you find them wrapped up tightly around your body. You pull your knees together and curl yourself up as tightly as you can, trying to control yourself. You clench your teeth together, and squeeze your eyes shut tightly, and don’t move, eventually falling asleep after god knows how long.

  
You jerk awake to a hand on your side. You’re scared for a moment, but look up to the comforting figure of your brother. But my mouth pulls down at the corners as you remember. Then all at once you’re ashamed of yourself. You fight to remind yourself he doesn’t know. So you sit up, trying to seem as normal as possible.

  
“Sorry I didn’t get you dinner last night. I’ll take you out for breakfast to make up for it. Whatcha want?” he says, the corner of his mouth pulling up ever so slightly. He was so warm and inviting.

  
“How about Denny’s?” you ask, managing to hold your voice steady.

  
“Sounds like a plan. We’ll leave in half an hour. Shower or whatever you want, I’ll be in the living room.” He says scruffing up your hair before leaving your room without making another sound.

  
You sit on your bed in another moment of silence before standing up. You move to your dresser and open it up, and grab a new outfit without really looking at what you’re holding. Your head is too busy focusing on everything else. So you go to the bathroom, barely aware of what you’re doing. Everything just feels so weird and your head is still swimming. You’re not sure whether you’re more disgusted in your brother or yourself, even though the obvious answer would be your brother. You just wish there was something you could do to help him.

  
You turn on the shower and strip, throwing your dirty clothes off to the side. You place your shades on the counter and catch your reflection in the mirror. You stare at yourself for a second; you can only see from the waist up since the mirror is above the counter. You stare back into your red eyes until you can’t look at yourself anymore. You step into the shower, leaning against the white wall and the hot water runs down your skin. You sigh and begin washing yourself, your mind aimlessly wandering all over the place. You’re still so unsure of how you’re feeling. You really don’t like this feeling, whatever it is.  
You turn the water off and step out of the shower and dry yourself off. You slip into your clothes and look at yourself in the mirror. You think you look fine. Perfectly cool. You slip on your shades and leave the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to get heated up ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry this took so long gomen its not even that long but yeah i just turned on some music and wrote this chapter so enjoy the fact that i only vaugly know what i'm doing but hopefully it'll get a little easier to write now that i'm not trying to figure out how to write the awkwardness between dave and not drunk bro. anyway enjoy.

Chapter 2

You walk into the living room where your brother is waiting for you. The tv is on and he’s just sitting on the couch. He looks over at you and his shades stare back at yours. “Ready to go?” he asks. “Yep,” You say, giving a slight nod as well. He stands up and walks to the door and you follow, swallowing back the nervousness that bubbles just under your skin. You always wonder if he can’t actually remember, or if he just pretends he can’t. You shake it off. Bro would never do those things If he had any control, and he wouldn’t always be getting drunk if he could remember. Right? You’re so lost in thought you hadn’t even realized you were in bro’s car on the way to breakfast until his words you pulled you out of your mind.

“Something on your mind lil man?” he says, a foreign softness to his words. “Nah, just thinking,” you reply without hesitation. If he isn’t particularly satisfied with your answer, he sure doesn’t show it. You turn your gaze out the window, trying to keep your mind from going to crazy with its thoughts.

Soon you’ve arrived at the little restaurant sharing a building with a gas station. You get out of the car and follow your brother in. an attractive young female greets you, exchanges a few words with your brother, and then leads you to a booth. You pick up the menu and open it, even though you already know what you want. You give an upward glance at your brother a few times, and he does the same, but neither of you say a word until the waitress comes back for your drink order. You both ask for what you always do; coke. You go ahead and order your food as well, since you always get the same thing. You get chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and hash browns, and your brother just gets a slam.

The waitress leaves you two with nothing to do but stare at each other waiting for the other to speak. Not a word s said. Your drinks come. After the waitress leaves again, your brother decides to speak.

“Okay lil man, something is obviously up.” He says simply. “What is it.” Not even a question; a statement that you’re going to be forced into answering, so you need to come up with something and quick too. Your brain scrambles under his steady gaze, and the pressure of his unseen eyes makes your brain so nervous that it just keeps coming up blank. The blankness of your face gives none of it away. You fight to keep still and force your brain to come up with something, and the only thing you can think of is school, but you don’t have anything else to go on. All you can do is hope that he throws you a line, but he remains silent, watching your every move. Finally your mouth fumbles out something, even though you’re sure he won’t buy it. “I’m just stressed about school stuff.” You look nervously to the side, glad that he can’t see your eyes.

Somehow it seems to have at least lessened his need to prod you about it, because he leans back, showing that he’s backing off. Well, he’s backing off for now at least. There’s no way this is the end of it. Your food soon arrives, and you both start eating immediately, no words passed back or forth. Normally you two would talk a bit more, and the silence makes you feel like he’s watching you closely, which just makes you even more nervous. But you’ve mastered not letting it show. A cool kid would never break just because his brother’s not talking.

You both finish before too long, and your brother pays, leaving a slightly larger than normal tip. You follow your brother out, both of you walking in silence. Even though he’s in front of you, you still have the feeling that he’s watching you. You get into the car, feeling like he’s going to start prodding you for answers again. When he sits for a moment without turning the car on, you just know you’re right.

“Do you want to tell me what’s really going on?” he says quietly. At first you try to convince yourself you misheard him. You glance over at him, and he’s staring at you, or at least you think he is. “What are you talking about?” you say quickly, turning back to look out the window. He sighs almost silently, although heavily; he turns to face forward, turning the car on.

The car ride back to your apartment is deathly quiet, and you once again feel like he’s quietly watching you. The moment the car has stopped in the garage you’re out, heading for the elevator. You half expect your brother to stop you, but he doesn’t. Not until you’re inside. You almost run to your room, and as you reach for the doorknob, you find him. Your palm rests on his stomach instead of the doorknob, and you’re so startled by his presence that you freeze; you can’t even move your hand.

“You’ve dodged my question enough times.” He says simply. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He says. This time he’s not going to take your bullshit excuses, but you’re sure as hell not going to be able to tell him the truth. “Why do you care about me so much all of a sudden.” You say, not having anywhere to go but defend yourself. You didn’t even realize you’d still had your hand against him until you curled your hand up into a fist, clenching his shirt. You look at the floor, not sure what to say next. It doesn’t seem like he does either. You uncurl you hand and let it drop to your side. He walks away slowly, and you’re surprised with how easy you got away from him. You quickly vanish into your room.

You almost slam the door behind you, but you catch it at the last second, letting it close silently instead. You sit down heavily at your computer, and you contemplate if you should still go over to john’s house. You’re starting to feel bad about getting mad at your brother, but you don’t know if the emotion is pushing you to stay or leave. You should probably leave just in case he tries to talk to you again. You really don’t know what to say to him, which means you could act irrationally. You take a few moments to stare at your computer screen, deciding what to do.

Fuck it, you’re going to go over to john’s house.

You pull up pesterchum and start pestering john.

\--TurntechGodhead [TG] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 11:03 am –

TG: hey john

EB: hey dave! What’s up?

TG: nothing really

TG: can I still come over today or

EB: uh

EB: yeah you can!

EB: but not right now my dad wants me to help him bake

TG: I thought you hated baking

EB: I don’t hate it I just don’t want to do it all day like my dad

EB: but he made sure it’s not Betty Crocker so the least I can do is help

TG: ok man whatev when can I come over then

EB: uh

EB: I don’t know I have chores to do still so um

EB: do you want to spend the night or just hang out?

TG: idc

EB: okay come over at five and spend the night?

TG: sounds like a plan

TG: ill be sure to make it

TG: if I dont then something has gone horribly wrong

TG: I probably got murdered in an alleyway

TG: probably what I get for taking my skateboard

TG: anyway yeah dont worry ill be there man

TG: ill be so spot on time

TG: youll be like holy hell it’s exactly 5 have you been waiting outside

TG: and ill be like no man

TG: you see im just that cool

TG: im so cool man you don’t even know

EB: haha

EB: okay whatever

EB: see you later!

TG: yeah man you bet

\-- TurntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 12:14 –

You sit blankly for a moment before opening up the internet to check out some of your bookmarked sites for the time being. You had five hours to kill. Well, not really. Taking your skateboard turns the six minutes’ drive to his house to, if you remember right, about an hour? Well, if you’re getting good speed at least. You should probably leave a little earlier than four just in case. Where the hell is your skateboard anyway?

You get up to go check in your closet to make sure it’s in there. Thankfully it is, so you can check worrying about finding it off your mind. It’s been a week or so since you rode it, and you lose things pretty easily, although you would never admit it; at least not out loud since you just kind of admitted it.

You go back to your computer, continuing what you were doing. You have a thought nagging in the back of your mind, but you’re not really sure what it’s saying, so you block it out by putting on your headphones and turning on your music. You check the clock; It’s a few minutes past one. You nod to yourself and you start writing some raps to past some more time. Before too long it’s three so you start getting your stuff together. You pack your backpack with everything you’ll need for the night, which isn’t a whole lot. You set it on the bed, and put your skateboard next to it. It’s about 3:15 so you sit back down in your chair, idly passing the time. You figure you should leave in half an hour to give yourself enough time without the risk of being too early. You skim the web and easily pass the time doing nothing.

It’s 4 as you sling your backpack over one shoulder and grab your skateboard. Yeah okay you lost track of time but it’s okay to be fashionably late. You stand at your door with your hand on the doorknob for a moment before opening the door. You try to be as quiet as possible as you move towards the front door.

Just as you’re a few feet from the front door, you’re award of movement behind you. All you do is try to make it seem like you weren’t sneaking and continue on, hoping he won’t stop you. “Where do you think you’re goin lil man.”  Your brother says behind you, and you can hear the slur to his words, telling you he’s drunk. You spin around to face his and immediately you’re terrified. You don’t know what it is, but you think it’s the way he’s standing, the almost empty bottle his has in his hand, the smirk on his face. You swallow, trying to recollect yourself, knowing you’re showing your fear on your face.

“I’m…. I’m going over to John’s house.” You reply, a slight shake in your voice. He gives a laugh and moves closer, towering over you. “Who said you could go?” he says, grabbing your hair in his hand. You give a slight growl in protest, and you bare you teeth ever so slightly. This just seems to egg him on. “What the fuck you gunna do?” he says laughing, shoving you to the ground. Your skateboard clatters to the ground next to you.

You scramble to your feet and lurch for the door, but he grabs you and flings you through the doorway and into the kitchen. You tumble over yourself, losing your shades and backpack on the floor. You reach out for them, but your brother picks them up first and sets them down on a counter with his bottle. He grins wolfishly, as if daring you to move. You stare up at him, knowing damn well you’re shaking. You don’t know what to do. It’s not like you can beat him in a fight. You might be able to get one hit on him during a good strife, but you’re no match in a hand to hand fight. You obviously can’t abscond either. So you sit cowering on the floor.

You push yourself away from him a little bit, getting ready to try and bolt. You push yourself up from the ground, but you’re not even halfway up and a force slams you against the wall on the other side of the room. You cough loudly, breathing heavily, putting your hand over your side. You take a few moments to comprehend what had happened; he had kicked you. He looks down at you from a few feet away, still wearing his wolfish grin. You lay on the floor, knowing trying to fight or run is going to have the same result as what you just received.

“Come on lil man I know you got more than that in ya.” He says, walking over to you. He crouched in front of you, and you bury your face in the floor, unable to look at him any longer. He grabs your hair and forces you to look at him, and you give a small snarl. His smirk widens at your response and he drags you up to your feet. He pushes you against the wall.

“Come on lil man. Show me more of your fight.” He breathes. He bites your neck and you let out a gasp, kneeing him in the crotch. He snarls and knees you back and as you double over he punches you in the face and then flings you across the room, into the living room. You lie on the floor in pain, trying to push yourself back up, knowing even if you can’t win, you should at least try. That may be the stupidest idea you’ve ever had though and he comes over pushes you right back down, your body shaking too much to properly resist. You just lie on the floor waiting for him to kick you, and he does. Twice.

You hold your stomach, staring up at him, breathing heavily. You’ve never been so scared of your brother before. You’ve never seen him like this. You really don’t know how to react, but he’s overwhelming you and you have no fucking clue what to do. You don’t know how far he’s going to go. You stare up at him, trembling violently. You reach away from him, trying to pull yourself away, but he stomps his foot down on your hand, hard enough to make you cry out, but not enough to break anything. He pulls his foot away to kick you instead, and you roll over a couple of times.

You lay defeated, shaking. You bury your face in the floor, feeling the sting of tears in your eyes. You try to fight it but you’re really starting to hurt. You feel his foot rest against the back of your head. It’s a moment before he starts to press weight onto it. “Next time maybe you shouldn’t try to sneak away.” He says. “That’s not what this is fucking about.” You snarl into the floor. He kicks you in the face in response, and you cry out in pain, the tears starting to flow freely from your face.

He rolls you over and sits down on your wait. You let out a small gasp, trembling. He slips his fingers under your shirt and runs his palms up your torso a little bit and the feeling makes you gasp; from the pain or the pleasure from his touch you don’t know, but you’re not in the mindset to be bothered to figure it out.

You’re not in the mindset to do anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohohohohoh ;D  
> ok yeah i'm sorry if you were excited for this chapter i'm so sorry but it's not that good and i'm really awkward so i didnt actually write in any sex i figure that can come later. aka the next time. YEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway enjoy this it might be OOC but oh well i dont really care anymore beacuse you guys havent complained about it yet so i guess it can't be that awful right?  
> (im really sorry my chapters are so short im so sorry orz)

Chapter 3

Your mind swirls to the electric touch of his hands, and the weight of his body on your waist makes you want to scream. Your body is shaking, whether from the beating or the touching you’re not sure; to be honest it’s probably both.

He just looks down at you, with your flushed face and moist eyes, and his grin look just as haunting as it was when he was beating you. You squirm a little bit under his gaze, even though you can only barely see it through his shades.

He starts trying to get your shirt off of you and you struggle for a moment before the ache it your body tells you to stop. He pulls it over your head and flings it across the room. He leans down to put his mouth against your neck, sending electric feelings through your torso. You shiver, feeling your body line with Goosebumps.

He chuckles and presses his teeth against your neck, biting down; not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that it stings. The smell of alcohol is almost intoxicating; it’s so strong. A small noise forms in the back of your throat as you squirm, but his hands hold you down on the floor. He clampes down harder and your body jerks up, your breath catching in the back of your throat, but his hands roughly force you back down against the floor. He releases your neck and you feel warmth flow across the skin, which you immediately identify as the feeling of blood. You let out a hiss of a breath in response.

The touching continues. You shiver with every new touch across your skin. Your face flushes deeper. Your brother leans in near your face. “Where’d your fight go lil man” he says, and his voice both terrifies and excites you. You just stare back up at him, breathing heavily.

He pushes his finger into one of the bruises forming on your stomach until you gasp in pain. You snakingly reach up and wrap your fingers around the collar of his shirt, and gently try and tug him down to you. He simply chuckles in return. He gives into your persistence and leans down. “Yes” he says in almost a purr. You can’t find your voice, only whines, as you tug at his shirt again. He grins and kisses you, putting his hands at your waist. You reach up to pull his hat off his head, and surprisingly enough he lets you. You toss it somewhere, not really caring.

He chuckles and leans back, and pulls his shirt off, somehow managing not to disturb his shades. He flings it somewhere, and leans back down to your mouth, not giving you much time to marvel at the beauty of his bare chest.

His grip on your waist tightens and he starts grinding on your crotch. Your breathing catches and you struggle to take a breath. He pushes his tongue into your mouth, and you can taste the alcohol he’s so heavily intoxicated with. Your chest hurts from the tightness and you lungs call for air, but you have so little control over your body right now you can’t manage to give it what it needs. Your brother laughs, trailing one of his hands along your torso. Your body quivers under his hands. You reach up for the collar of your shirt, forgetting that he dismissed it and your hands trails aimlessly around his torso instead. You quickly become engrossed in learning his scars and muscles you almost don’t notices when he pulls your belt off of you.

He presses it loosely against your neck, reminding you to breathe. He pulls it away and lashes it out and it smack loudly against your check. You cry out in pain, much more shocked then you should have been. He tosses it aside, grabbing your hand as you reach up to nurse your face. He pushes it against the ground above your head, and you squirm a little because of the uncomfort it causes. His other hands trails aimlessly across your torso teasingly, your chest heaving under the feelings of excitement. Your breaths are shallow but loud.

You slip your hand away from him, and you go back to learning his chest as he pulls your pants off, leaving you in only your boxers. Your fingers trail gently to his waist and you tug his belt off, having to give it your full attention. Your hands shake as you pull it off, flinging it across the floor. You slip you fingers over the edge of his pants to tug them down. He complies, taking them off. He trails his index finger from the top of your throat to your waist, and you mirror him, enjoying the feel of his weathered skin.

You place your palms against his abs, reveling in how strong his body is. His aimless trailing across your skin pauses and he runs a finger across your boner and you gasp, grabbing at his skin in surprise. You bite your lip as he pushes the heel of his hand against your crotch, your face flushing even bright than it has been. He starts rubbing you in small circles, and you let out a loud whine, breathing heavily. He stops to pull your boxers off of you, leaving you completely exposed to his animal instincts. You snakingly pull at his boxers in protest for him to do the same. He just grins at you, allowing you to do it yourself. You’re rather shaky so it takes a minute, but it just excites you more.

You place your hands on his shoulders and pull yourself up to kiss him, slipping your tongue into his mouth. He pushes you back down against the floor, his body against yours. His body is so warm. He grinds his crotch against yours, and you gasp, your breath hitching in your throat excitedly. You grab at his chest, your hands shaking and your chest heaving. Your breaths are shallow and your head is hurting, and so are your lungs. You’ve never felt like this. This is so much better than all those pornos you watch, and you haven’t even gone half as far.

You dizzily grasp at his body while he grinds on you. You close your eyes and enjoy the feeling, your hips following his almost magnetically. The smell of alcohol is still thick around him and it’s probably contributing a lot to why you’re so fucking dizzy, but you don’t even care. It’s so nice. Everything feels so nice. But you want more.

Your voice stopped working a while ago, so you have no way to communicate this. You take his face in your hands and pull him into a kiss, enjoying the warmth of his body. You trail your hands across his torso, your fingers pleading with him to give you what you want. His fingers push against your skin, leaving traces of pleasure only interrupted by the pain from the pressure he puts on the bruises. You make noises in the back of throat; strangled cut off noises. You push harder against his skin, and he does the same, making you shiver violently when he touches your bruises. After what seems like hours his hands finally trails down to your crotch.

He touches you, gently at first. It quickly becomes rougher, and you gasp and squirm and croon at his touches. You claw at his chest, your whole body shaking. Your eyes flutter closed as your body temperature rises. He tugs at you and your legs quiver. Ever touch feeds your body with warmth. Your hands trail up to his shoulders, and your fingers grasp tightly, nails digging into his tough skin.

He stops and pulls your hands off of him, pinning them above your head. He leans down and kisses along your neck, his tongue flickering out and trailing across the soft flesh of your neck. He presses his mouth against your collarbone, sucking on your skin, creating a hickey. He does the same thing all along your collar and you give a small whimper. He’s just being a fucking tease and it’s driving you crazy to feel his heat on you. He chuckles at your protest, and goes along at his leisure.

His tongue licks along your throat and whimper again, quivering slightly. Your body feels like a flame. You’re shaking sweating and your body hurts and everything still manages to feel so nice. You struggle to free your hands from him because all you want to do it press your fingertips against his body again, but he doesn’t let up his restraint. You make a noise in protest, and he kisses you to quiet your sounds. You push your tongue into his mouth, eager for as much contact as you can get. The taste of the alcohol isn’t as bad as you would have first thought. And you might be starting to enjoy what it does to your brother.

“You seem a little too into this lil man” he says, his mouth still against yours. Your face flushes a little more. “So” you manage to breathe after a moment of struggling to find your voice. He simply grins and shoves his tongue back into your mouth with enough force that you hit you hit your head against the floor. He starts grinding against you again, and you’re overcome by dizziness and an overwhelming sensation of pleasure and excitement that you can’t quite name.

He breaks the kiss and runs he lips down your neck. He releases your hands to slide his own down your body.  He chuckles next to your ear, the sound of his voice making you shiver. His hands trails against your skin harder, making you wince and whimper. Your fingers drag across his chest, so hard that you leave deep red marks across his skin, although it doesn’t draw blood.

Your chest is tight and you’re having trouble breathing again. Your brother bites your ear, making you wince, they pulls away. He stands up and walks away, taking a swig from his bottle that he’d left on the counter. You prop yourself up, everything still racing inside your head. You can’t figure out what he’s doing. He just staggers back to his room, and you lie on the floor for several minutes, not quite sure what just happened.

You slowly stand up, your body aching as you do so. You pick up all your clothes and stagger back to your room yourself, having trouble walking with how hard your brother beat you. You slam the door behind you, a flurry of confused emotions pushing around in your head. You glance at the clock. It’s six. “Fuck” you mumble, having completely forgotten about john in that mess of skin and heat.

You scan your body over, assessing the damage, before putting your clothes back on. You crawl into your bed, curling up into a ball. You pull out your phone and pull up pesterchum. Surely john has been pestering the crap out of you.

You’re right

\-- EctoBiologist [EB] began pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 5:01

EB: hahaha what happened to being right on time :B

\-- EctoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 5:02

 

\-- EctoBiologist [EB] began pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 5:13

EB: ok you’re starting to worry me now

EB: dave?

EB: hello?

EB: are you okay?

EB: nothing happened right?

EB: uhhh

EB: you didn’t actually get murdered in an alleyway did you?

EB: hahaha of course not

EB: see you soon hopefully?

\-- EctoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 5:26

 

\-- EctoBiologist [EB] began pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 5:43

EB: ok dude I’m seriously worried what’s up?

EB: dave come on what happened?

EB: could you at least respond to my messages?

EB: DAVE!!!

EB: ?

EB: ………

\-- EctoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 5:52

 

\-- EctoBiologist [EB] began pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 5:59

EB: you’re not coming over are you?

EB: you can tell me what’s wrong you know

EB: that’s what best bros are for

EB: right?

EB: we are still best bros right?

EB: nothing happened to that at least right?

EB: hahaha I sounds so silly right now don’t i

EB: I bet I do.

EB: sigh

\-- EctoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 6:09

You stare at the screen for several minutes, debating on how to answer. You obviously couldn’t tell him what just happened.

\-- TurntechGodhead [TG] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 6:12

TG: im sorry man

TG: really sorry

TG: something

TG: came up

TG: maybe next weekend ok

TG: see you later man

\-- TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 6:15

 

\-- TurntechGodhead [TG] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 6:16

TG: and yeah we’re still best bros man don’t worry

\-- TurntechGodhead [TG] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 6:16

You click you phone off and bury your head in your arms, and tears slide silently down your face. You feel so overwhelmed. You’re still so confused and dizzy. You can still taste traces of the alcohol on your tongue and you almost want to throw up. Fuck.

You run to the bathroom and do just that. You sit at the toilet and puke for an hour before you feel well enough to go back to your room. You have to crawl because the pain in your body is so unbearable you can’t even stand anymore. After forever you’ve made it back to the safety of your bed. You have to cry yourself to sleep.

You’ve never felt so goddamn pathetic in your entire life.

Fuck everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story is just highly self indelgent i'm not even sorry  
> this chapter is more johndave then brodave sorry not sorry

Chapter 4

You wake up stiff and sore. The air has so much trouble getting through to your lungs that you’re not really sure how you made it through the night. You try to uncurl yourself out of the ball you were curled up into, but you wince, and curl back up. You close your eyes, trying to remember what even happened. Then everything rushes back and your eyes snap open, and your body sprawls out as you try to shove it all back down. You gasp at the pain. God everything hurts. You’re gonna be hells of surprised if you don’t have any broken bones.

You reach up to rub your eyes, freezing when your hands touch your face. No shades. You sit up in a rush and gasp in pain, falling off your bed. You lie on the floor, shaking. You look down at your beaten body, all the dark bruises the line your arms. You should put on a long sleeve shirt. You don’t want your brother to see. You try to push yourself off of the floor, failing miserably. You sigh, deciding you should just go back to sleep. What the hell are you going to do if you have broken bones though? You need a convincing story to tell your brother so he can check you out. No, fuck, not like that; look for broken bones you mean.

You wince at your thoughts. You manage to sit yourself up after a few tries. You’ll tell him you got jumped on the way to john’s house. That sounds believable. Right? Hahahah of course it does. Your nervous inward laughter actually manages to escape your lips and then you clam your mouth shut, your face flushing ever so slightly. God damn you are seriously uncool right now.

You stumble out of your room. Your bro is nowhere to be seen and you don’t hear him either. You give half of a sigh before realizing you need to see him soon to check out your wounds. You have an awful feeling that isn’t going to go so well though. Maybe you should try something else? But you can’t think of anyone that would be able to look at you without your brother finding out….

You limp and stumble your way to the kitchen where you find your shades placed on the counter. They’re right where your bro left them. You slip them on, glad to see they made it through undamaged. You stumble your way back into the hall, and pick up your backpack that had been lying on the floor. You sling it over your shoulder and the front door opens. You freeze, not really sure what to expect. It’s bro of course, and he’s definitely not drunk at least.

He stands it the doorway, the door still open and stares at you. You glance over your shoulder to look back at him. His eyes scan over your body; your awkward stance, the bruises lining your arms, the blood on your clothes, your busted lip, your tangled hair, the fact that you’re shaking. Nothing is said as the door closes behind him. He walks up to you and pulls you around roughly to face him. You lose your balance, almost falling over, but he catches you easily. You stabilize yourself on his arm, resisting the urge to bury your face in his shirt. The silence is weighing over you, but you have no intention of breaking it. You don’t trust that you’ll be able to say the right things.

“What the hell happened to you” he says, no trace of sarcasm in his voice. It’s deathly serious.

“I, uh, got jumped. On the way to john’s house.” You manage to say.

He stands silent for a few moments that stretch for hours. He ghosts past, not saying another word. You feel yourself release the tense air that had been sitting in your lungs. You drag yourself back to your room on your weak limbs.

Your backpack hits the floor with a thud. You don’t plan on leaving your room for the rest of the day. But damn are you hungry. Not like you have any food in your house anyway though. Maybe john would go out with you for lunch. You should probably message him anyway. You pull up your phone and open pesterchum.

\--TurntechGodhead [TG] begacn pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 12:03--

TG: hey john whats up

EB: oh hey dave

EB: so why couldn’t you come over last night? I was really worried about you!

TG: thats sweet man

TG: hahaha jk

TG: but I got in a strife with my bro

TG: got my ass handed to me

TG: im still pretty hurt

TG: ill be fine

EB: oh im sorry man!

EB: that sucks

TG: eh

TG: I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out for lunch with me though

TG: im starving and I don’t want to go by myself

EB: okay that sounds fun!

EB: what time?

TG: the usual pizza shop in an hour sounds good

EB: definitely! I’ll see you there!

EB: oh wait do you want a ride?

TG: nah man im cool ill be fine

EB: uh, okay!

EB: see you in a bit!

TG: yeah see you later man

\-- TurntechGodeah [TG] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 12:14

You click off your phone and grab your skateboard. You normally only take fifteen to twenty minutes to get there but you want to give yourself plenty of time with your injuries. You stagger out of the room you had just sworn to not leave and head for the door. Your brother flash steps in front of you, blocking your path. You growl in irritated impatience.

“Where you going lil man?” he says.

“Out for pizza with john.” You reply.

“Like that?” he says, gesturing to your injuries.

“I’m fine.” You say, almost sighing.

“why don’t you let me drive you?” he says, actually sounding mildly concerned.

Your eyebrow twitches. “Stop acting so brotherly, it’s weird.” You mumble.

He raises his eyebrows, almost looking amused. “What? Do you want me to act more like Egbert’s old man?” he says, almost a snort.

“No way man he’s so lame. All he does is bake.” You say, sticking your tongue out in disgust.

He gives a laugh, ruffling your hair. You growl up at him. He smirks. “You’re going to let me drive you or you’re not going. When do you need to be there?” he says.

You audibly sigh, heaving your shoulders for added exasperation. “An hour.” You mumble.

“Then come watch some tv with me. We’ll leave in half an hour.” He says. You growl and roll your eyes. You’re surprised he’s not pushing the subject of how you got your injuries. Hell, you can’t even tell if he actually believes you, but you have a feeling he doesn’t.

You slowly fallow him into the living room and sit down next to hit on the couch. He flips a couple of channels before picking one, and immediately starts making jabs ironic jabs at it. You smile slightly, and soon you join him. The time passes rather easily and you completely forget the previous night as you sit next to him, words passing thoughtlessly from your mouths.

But soon it’s time to head out, and bro stands up and picks up his keys. You have to stand up slowly, and bro throws you over his shoulder in impatience.

“gah, fuck, put me down, Christ bro!” you shout, trying to squirm out of his grip.

He gives a laugh. “Chill the fuck down lil man.” He says, walking out the door. He locks the door behind him and quickly flash steps down the stairs. He sets you down and opens the door to the parking garage. He walks a little slower than normal to compensate for you as you both walk to the car. Your eyebrow gives a minuscule twitch as you walk, feeling a little more than slightly irritated.

You reach his car and hop into the passenger side. Bro turns on the car and off you go, the lightness that had been there just moments ago seem to have completely vanished. The feeling makes you a little uncomfortable.

You get the feeling like he’s watching you and it makes you shift about in your seat, trying to avoid his eyes. You know his eyes are on the road, but through both of your shades you can always feel that little bit of doubt as to where his eyes are.

You look out the window trying to distract yourself. You focus on everything you can, but it hardly helps this feeling you have. You wish he would stop. He’s not even doing anything, you know that, but just him being here does it. Not, you know it’s not his being there; you were fine with him a moment ago, but…. You really don’t know.

Thankfully you arrive at the pizza parlor, and you get out of the car all too eagerly.

“Just know you’re not off the hook.” Bro mumbles as you’re about to close the door. you hesitate for only a moment before closing the door. You don’t look back. Not even as he pulls away. You just walk in and order your pizza.

You and john always get the same thing; you don’t even have to think about it. You hand the lady the money and go take a seat. You sit idly by yourself waiting for john, knowing he won’t be much longer. He’s always spot on time if not a few minutes early.

“Boo” you jump at the sound of a voice. You turn to see john who has the dorkiest grin on his face. “Wow, never thought I’d actually scare you.” He says, his smile showing off his big buck teeth. “Shut up” you mumble as he sits down. “How much longer?” he asks. You glance at the clock before giving a mumbled “Five minutes or so.”

John tilts his head slightly to the side. “You seem awfully distracted. What’s up?” he asks, looking awfully concerned. You raise an eyebrow at him. “Ah? nothing really.” You mumble. He furrows his eyebrows in response, not looking too pleased by your response. “I have to say, you look worse than I was expecting.” He mumbled after a minute of silence. You open your mouth to reply, but the lady at the counter calls your name and you go up to get your pizza. You carry it back to the table, setting it down and opening it up. John’s eyes light up as he takes it in.

His admiring stare breaks when you reach in and take the first slice out of the box. He eagerly reaches in after, drawing his own slice. You take a bite into the thick pizza, the sweet taste of the gooey cheese definitely improving your mood rather dramatically. John seems to share the same experience, and he immediately perks up quite a bit.

“Gosh I don’t want to go back to school tomorrow.” He says. “I know man. Hell I don’t even want to go back home.” You say, the last part more of an angry mumble. “Why not?” john asks, trying to hide his curiosity. “my brother’s being kind of an ass.” You say. Not too farfetched.

John nods in return. “wanna spend the night with me? Since you couldn’t last night?” he asks, smiling his dorky smile. “Would your old man let me stay on a school night?” you ask. He laughs. “You’ve stayed on Sundays before silly! You ask every time too” he says, sticking his tongue out at you. You return the gesture. “Sounds good man. I’d have to get my backpack though.” You say, your mouth turning upward at one corner. “That’s fine! I’m sure my dad wouldn’t mind swinging by your apartment!” he says, wiping some pizza sauce off his face as he continues eating. You give a nod in reply. “Alright then.” You say.

John practically jumps in his seat as he eats, the dorkiest grin on his face. “God you’re such a huge dork.” You mumble, giving a slight shake of your head. He merely chuckles in response. You both continue talking, and the easiness of the conversation really helps to lift your mood. Once you finish the pizza john calls his dad, and you get the OK to spend the night.

He comes and picks the both of you up and you head to your apartment. Your bro isn’t even home as you dash to your room and get your backpack. You race back to the car and hop in. you and john pick up your conversation as you head to his house.

You arrive at his house and you both jump out of the car and race into his house, rushing up the stairs. You both practically dive into his room, grinning like dorks.

“So what do you want to do?” John chirps happily as you toss your backpack into the corner of his room. You give a shrug in reply. John sticks his tongue out at you in response. “Let’s watch a movie then!” he says, bouncing with excitement. “You mean we’ve haven’t watched all of your movies already?” you say, sounding as exasperating as you can manage. John laughs and pokes his tongue out again. “It’s not like you’ll actually watch it anyway so what’s it matter? But no I still have plenty of movies!” he says grinning as he bounces to his movie shelf. You shrug at his reply and flop down onto the bed waiting for him to pick your poison.

He quickly fishes out a case from his shelf and opens it like he’s done it a million times before. Knowing him he probably has. He pops it into his dvd player and lays down next to you, the remote in his hand. You don’t even ask what movie you’re going to be watching. He was right about you not going to really watch it anyway. You’ll mostly make sarcastic comments and do ironic voice overs the whole time, just like every other time you two have ever watches movies together before.

The movie starts and you can barely stop yourself from groaning out loud at how girly this movie looks. “John are you gay” you mumble as the movie starts. He rolls his eyes. “I’m not a homosexual Dave. How many times are you going to ask that question?” he said, giving a little chuckle. “Until you say yes.” You reply, giving a slight smirk, wondering how he’ll take it. He pauses with his mouth open, as if he had been about to say something jokingly, and then took your words for the more serious meaning. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks, giving you a funny look. You give a laugh and jump on him, pinning him down onto the bed. “You tell me, egderp” you purr, unable to hold back your goofy smirk.

He gives a small sigh of relief and pushes you off of him. You give a chuckle and sit up, john mirroring you almost perfectly. He sticks out his tongue at you. “You scared me for a second there!” he says with a laugh. “What would you have done if I would have actually kissed you or something though?” you ask, trying not to sound weird or anything. “Uh, I don’t know.” He says, giving an honest shrug. “I’ve never kissed anyone. Wouldn’t it be pretty weird if my best bro was my first kiss?” he asks, sounding way too innocent. You laugh. “Why? Girls do it. Besides, wouldn’t it be good to learn from the best before trying to work your moves on the lucky person of your goofy affection?” you say, giving him a raised eyebrow.

He gives a laugh, sounding way more nervous then you’re sure he meant to let on. He shifts a little uncomfortably and you can’t help but smirk. You lean toward him, giving a quick eyebrow waggle at him. He freezes, eyes darting to the side, not really sure what to do. You put your hands on his shoulders and gently push him down onto the bed. The voices from the tv buzz behind you, the light patterns growing and fading and changing against every surface of the room. You lean down your mouth next to john’s ear, and you can hear how unsure his breaths are; how quickly his heart is beating.

“Well?” you purr, your grin gaining a little life. “Dave?” he breathes, laughing; A mistake because it’s suffocated by his nervousness. You frown slightly, pulling away. “Did you really think I was serious?” you ask, laughing. He frowns rather strongly. His eyes don’t leave your face and you both just stay still, staring each other down; trying to figure each other out. Then his hands dart up, grasping around your collar rather tightly. He pulls you down to him with as much force as he can, pulling you into a kiss.

Both of you stop breathing, both of your hearts pounding. You can feel his lack of experience in the way he kisses and you’re too started to properly kiss him back, so your end is just as awkward. You pull away, taking a shaky breath, and john copies you all, looking rather upset. You’re not sure if he’s upset with you or him though.

“I’m sorry” he breathes, his voice quavering slightly. You raise an eyebrow at him, not sure why he’s apologizing. Well okay, you know exactly why he’s apologizing, but really you should be the one to apologize. “Are we still best bros?” he says, looking like he might cry. You smile rather sincerely as you lean down and plant a kiss on his cheek. “Of course” you mumble against his skin. “So uncool” you chuckle softly, poking the lump in his pants. He gives a squeak a surprise and jerks away, tumbling right off of the bed.

You poke your head over the side of the bed where he’s laying defeated on the floor. “Oh my god” he groans into the floorboards. You can’t help but laugh your fucking ass off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still not sorry i completely enjoyed writing this and you can't stop me because i have a really nice plotline for this fic and it involves johndave and also a little davejade and rosedave because you know what i want to


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more gay johndave omg  
> ill get back to the stridercest side of this next chapter i promise uvu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i take so long to write chapters omfg i hope you'll forgive me 'l|OTL i just havent felt like writing lately but ive started to write poetry again for venting purposes so i decided to go ahead and make myself sit still long enough to finish this chapter lol i hope youll enjoy it and continue to read even though im the worst at going about fics in a timely manner :'D  
> also you should know by know but i dont proofread my writing so sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes but im lazy enough as it is soooo

The evening carries on quietly, no mention of the kiss. Your body hardly pains you; when it does at all. You’re used to physical abuse so you have a higher pain tolerance. You should still probably check for broken bones but everything feels alright enough for now that you’re not particularly worried.

The fourth movie of the night clicks off and you fall back on the bed. “Please tell me we’re done with movies now Eyou mumble. “Uh… I guess we could be. What do you want to do now then? Eyou sit up a little to look at him, the room dim as the credits roll across the tv screen. You raise an eyebrow. “I think sleep sounds like a good idea. You’re old man would have a cow if he knew how late we were staying up on a school night. Eyou say with a laugh as you slip under his covers.

“Daaaaaaaave Ehe whines, throwing himself on top of you. “oof! Eyou say, trying to sit up. “This is my bed! Ehe says. “So? Eyou mumble, managing to push him off of you enough to sit up. “So, you sleep on the floor! Ehe says, pointing to the floor. “Don’t even try to pull that ‘no homo Eshit dude, we know that’s a lie Eyou mumble. He blushes and gives a side glance. “I’m not moving. EYou grumble, rolling onto your side.

You hear the huff he gives. You smirk to yourself as he crawls into the bed next to you. He sets his glasses on his nightstand. “Do you want me to take your shade? Ehe offers. “Nah Eyou mumble, rolling over to face him. He looks back at you for a moment. “You’re going to sleep with them on? Ehe asks. “Yeah Eyou reply. He looks at you a moment more before turning off the tv.

You’re both quiet for a moment in the darkness, neither of you moving. “Dave Ehe whispers, barely audible. “Yeah? Eyou whisper back. “Can we… Uh… Snuggle? Ehe mumbles, embarrassedly. You can hear him blush. You grin to yourself, having to resist the strong urge to laugh at the kid. “No. Eyou mutter. He shifts uncomfortably. “I’m sorr-! Ehe tries to say as you pull him close to you. “Shut up and go to sleep Eyou mumble into his head. And he complies. You follow your own command as well, drifting off into sleep.

-

You feel your body come back to life as you wake up. You can feel warmth wrapped up in your arms, against your body. You open your eyes, and see john is curled up in your arms. You had almost forgotten. You turn your head to try and get a look at his alarm clock.

It’s almost 5 in the morning. You lay your head back on his pillow, examining his ceiling. You’re half tempted to wake him up, but you also like holding him like this. You’d forgotten how much you actually liked him. Romantically, you mean.

After you get bored of staring at his ceiling you start to look around his room. You’ve been in this room a thousand times it seems, but you’ve never really given it close inspection. You’ve never really closely examined each and every little thing lying around. Your eyes slowly gaze about the room, taking in every little detail. Eventually his room bores you as much as the ceiling, so you lay your head back down. You try and go back to sleep, but your mind won’t give in this time.

You sigh lightly and watch john sleep. He hardly moves except for the light rising and falling of his chest as he breathes. You watch his breathing, and match your own to it. You lay your head back down against the pillow, trying to find something to occupy your attention.

You’re interrupted by your phone going off. The ringtone is painfully loud in the dead silence of the room, and your arms are holding john. You’re not sure if answering your phone or letting it ring would be more likely to wake him. But you decided to answer it. You’re bored anyway. You take back the arm is he isn’t lying on and pull your phone out of your back pocket.

You press the answer button without even checking who it is and hold your phone to your ear. “Hello? Eyou mumble, trying to keep your voice low. “daaaavvveeeee! Ea girly whine calls from the other side of the phone. “Jade? What do you want? Why are you calling me so early? Eyou mumble, giving a glance down at john. He still looks like he’s asleep.

“Oh gosh I hope I didn’t wake you up but I have a problem! I can’t find Bec anywhere I think he got out of the house somehow and I need someone to help look for him with me! Grandpa will kill me if Bec isn’t home by dinnertime! EJade says hurriedly. You give a sigh. “Jade… I’m at john’s house. Why don’t you ask rose? Eyou mumble. You can hear her pout through the phone. “She already said no. she’s always too busy to do anything with me. Eshe mumbles. “Probably because you only ever want her to help you with something. EYou say, giving a big sigh.

“Are you at your house? Eyou ask, trying to gently pull your arm out from under john, with little avail. “Yeah I’m packing my backpack to go looking for Bec. EShe says, sounding a little too hopeful. You successfully pry your arm out from under john, and immediately use it to rub your temples. John gives a slight stir from all the movement. “I can meet you somewhere then. Where do you wanna meet. EYou ask as you stand up. You can hear John sit up as you walk to your backpack.

“Um… how about the park? That’s about halfway, and a good place to start looking! EJade exclaims in your ear. You pick up your backpack and put it on as you give her an affirmative sure.

“What’s going on? EJohn asks with a big yawn. “Have to go help Jade find her crazy dog that got out again. Sorry. EYou mumble. His doesn’t say anything as you turn around to look at him. His gaze drops and he looks at his bed. You sigh almost frustrated at how pathetic he looks. “Bye Jade. meet you there Eyou mumbled and quickly hang up without waiting for her to answer. You shove your phone back into your pocket as you walk over to john. “This has nothing to do with you John. Don’t worry about it Eyou say and leave a little kiss on his cheek.

“Wait! Ejohn says and grabs your sleeve as you go to leave. “What? Eyou say, glancing back at him. “What about school? It starts in an hour! Ehe says glancing at his clock. You wave the notion off with a laugh. “I skip all the time. I’d rather go help Jade then sit in school all day. Eyou say with a laugh. “Yeah but my dad! Ehe says. “You ride the bus. Why would he care if I skip anyway? Eyou ask, trying to be patient with him, although you’re getting a little more frustrated. He furrows his brow for a moment before replying. “I don’t want him to think you’re a bad kid or anything. I don’t know if he want me hanging out with you then…. EHe mumbles.

Your laugh sounds a touch like a sigh. “John, how would he even know? Hasn’t he already left for work? Eyou ask. “Not yet, but he’ll leave before the bus comes Ehe replies. You raise an eyebrow at him. “So you want me to stay until he leaves? Eyou ask. He gives a nod. “Yeah, If you don’t mind. EHe replies quietly.

You give a slight huff as you pull out your phone and sit back down on his bed. You type out a message to Jade and send it, hoping she won’t be too mad. “How long is he going to be? Eyou ask without looking up from your phone. “just before Seven Ehe replies quietly. Your phone says it’s barely past six. You set your phone on his bed and turn to face him. “Why are you staring at me? Ehe asks, almost nervously. “How do you know what I’m looking at? Eyou reply with a raised eyebrow. “Dude I’ve know you long enough to know what you’re looking at. You never take your shades off, so they don’t hide anything anymore! Ehe says sticks his tongue out.

You reach out and flick him on the nose. “Sure they do. That’s why you only rarely actually know what I’m looking at Eyou say with a laugh. “T-that’s not true! Ehe stammers. You grin and pin him to the bed. “Suuuuuure Eyou say laughing. “Dave! Get off of me! Ehe whines, trying to get out from under you. “Haha, Gotta kill the time somehow Eyou say giving him an eyebrow waggle. The faintest of blush lights up his cheeks. You grin just a little bit wider.

You push him playfully into his bed, and he lets out a girly squeal beneath you. You run your fingers along his collarbone, and then guide it down his side. He tries to worm out from beneath you, and hes also trying not to laugh. Damn the kid's ticklish. Your hand reaches his waist and the you guide it along the top of his pants. His immediately freezes, blushing furiously. You hook your finger into his pants and give a gentle pull on them before john finally swats your hand off of him. “Dave! Stop it! Ehe angrily whispers.

You purse your lips in a tight line and lean over him. “What's the matter babe? Eyou purr out teasingly. “D-Dave! My dad's home! Ehe hisses, furrowing his eyebrows. “Oh, is that the only reason? Eyou mumble into his ear, and you give a pleased eyebrow waggle when he doesn't reply; he merely blushes even more.

You give a laugh and roll over to lay next to him instead. “I have a feeling school today Is gonna be lamer than usual Eyou mumble with a slight yawn. “I'm sorry for keeping you up so late, Dave EJohn mumbles, turning onto his side to look at you. “Nah, it's okay man. I just wish you had a better taste in movies. Nic cage is so lame man Eyou say, giving your best friend a stupid grin. “You're so full of it! Nic cage is the best actor in the world! Ejohn quickly defends. You give a chuckle and a mumbled “sure man whatever Ebefore closing your eyes and trying to fall back asleep, since you had probably a half hour till his old man left.

As you tried to fall back asleep, your phone started ringing again. You let out a loud huff before picking it up to see jade texted you back, finally. You open the message to read it over. “Looks like I'll going to be going with you to school. Jade's Demon hound showed up right after she started looking for it. Eyou say. John visibly brightens. “that's great! Oh, the bus should be here just after seven! EJohn says, pushing himself off the bed to tidy up his appearance. You glance at your phone and see it's 6:40. you decide you should ready yourself as well. You pull a comb from your bag and run it through your hair for a while, making sure it was parted perfectly before putting the comb away.

You change your pants and shirt as well, although john makes you go change in the bathroom like the dork he is. You look over yourself in the bathroom mirror while john changes in his bedroom. Most of your bruises are still visible and you fidget with your clothing a little, trying to hide as many of them as you can. No matter what quite a few are still left showing. Maybe you could ask john for a long sleeve shirt instead of your short sleeve. You adjust yourself once more before heading back to John's room.

You open the door without knocking and john turns to look at you, looking to have been in the middle of taking a shirt off. You raise your eyebrow at him and he quickly changes his mind and pulls the shirt back on hurriedly, seeming embarrassed. “hey john can I borrow one of your shirts? Eyou ask, trying to give him a cute smile. He rolls his eyes in response. “why? You've wearing a shirt? Ehe asks. “yeah but... I'd like a long sleeve Eyou mumbled, running your fingers over some of the bruises, not really wanting to say it out loud. His face softens a little, seeming to understand why you asked. “uh. Sure hold on. Ehe mumbled, giving a slight frown. He rummages through his closet and then tosses you a shirt. Its so obviously his you internally groan. Its so fucking dorky.

You pull the shirt you’re currently wearing off and put it into your backpack. You look up at john, sensing his eyes on you. He's a little red and staring right at you. He reddens a little more when he realizes hes caught, and averts his eyes for a moment, then quickly looks back, an intentness to his gaze. You're fleetingly very concerned with what he's so interested in.

You straighten up, and look at his dorky shirt, grimacing at the thought of being seen in it. You slip it on, and then pick up your phone. It's almost 7. you put your phone into your back pocket and then look at john. He seems like his mind is wandering a little. “you ready? Eyou ask, raising an eyebrow. His quickly looks to you, and smiles brightly, nodding. “yep! Let's go downstairs! Ehe says happily, and is out of the room before you know it. You slowly follow him to the living room. He's standing at the door, peeking through the window, looking for the bus.

Once he sees your down he heads outside, you right behind him. He stands on the porch, and you sit down on the step leading to the sidewalk. After a moment of awkward hesitation he sits down next to you. You don't say anything and he doesn’t either. About a minute after he sat down you can hear the bus coming closer. You both stand up and walk down to wait at the end of the driveway. The bus pulls up and you both get on. You can hear some of the kids commenting on you getting on with john, and the fact that you're wearing his shirt. You frown ever so slightly as you hear a few snark comment on being 'gay.' you both sit together towards the back of the bus, and your grip on your bag tightens a little and you cast your gaze downward. John gives you a cheerful smile and you return it.

Yeah school was probably gonna be especially lame today. Oh well.

At least you have john. 


End file.
